Being Beaten
by Amelia Crane
Summary: My first fanfic, and I'm not very good at writing, so be nice. Pretty much just a story of a girl who has a lot of emotional damage, and is picked in the reaping. Rated M for later chapters.


I hopped over the fence surrounding my house, or should I say, their house. I felt like I didn't belong, that I was the boyfriend that was brought over to the house of the overprotective parents. I'm not allowed to touch anything, I'm not allowed to go in rooms alone with someone else, and I ultimately just make everyone feel awkward. I was always different.

Though it was very early in the morning, there were a few people out. There was a woman with a small child, she picked up her child once she saw me. I ran my fingers through my dark red, curly hair, even though the 'average' person in district three would be running their fingers through their dark brown hair, and looking through their blue eyes, instead of my 'evil' green eyes. There were a bit more people out this morning, I noticed, probably people from the Capitol setting up for the reaping. Normally, I don`t go anywhere in particular, but this time I had a place in mind.

I turned once I saw the light wooden door of the mahogany house, this was the house of my boyfriend, Gray. It was funny that I, of all people, had someone who loved me unconditionally. He was different, just as I was. He was blonde and had these gorgeous grey eyes, like the people in district twelve. Not soon after I knocked, he swung the door open.

"Hey," He answered, smiling.

"Hey," I responded.

"I hope you don't get picked for the reaping." He said as he cradling my face in his hand. I started to smile a bit, the first time in a while. "If you get picked, I'm volunteering, no questions asked, okay, Mariah?"  
>I felt comfort knowing that even though I had one person who loved me, he was the only person I would want. He locked me in a quick kiss before closing the door in front of him. The only person I have ever loved was shutting the door on my face.<br>I turned back to my house. But before I arrived, I stopped at a little enclosed area about five minutes before I would've arrived home. I pulled something out of my pocket, a homemade slingshot. I loaded it with stones and began removing limbs from the tree using the slingshot, one stone after another. Eventually, I ran out of rocks in my immediate range, and began back home. If I could even call it that.  
>"Where have you been!" Mother shrieked as soon as I walked through the door.<br>"Walking. Like I do every morning."  
>She slapped me. Hard.<br>"You snarky bitch! Shut the fuck up and help your siblings prepare for the reaping!" The contents of her bottle spilled everywhere.  
>So, naturally, I proceeded to help my siblings, Luminescence and Harrie. Harrie seemed to be fine, so I left him to his business. I zipped up Luminescence's dress, and I got thanked with a 'I don't need your help!'<br>So after that lovely conversation, I got my dress from the back of the closet, it was dusty, moth-eaten, but it was a lovely shade of blue. My sister's dress had a lovely faint glow to it, probably some sort of electron-thing, (I was never taught that kind of thing, you know, the main purpose of our district.) but it was subtle. My brother's suit had less of a subtle feel to it, but still gorgeous. And personally, though no one would say it, I thought I looked quite pretty too.

"District one." There was a pause.

"Mason, Don." On the giant screen, a young boy, looking only about fourteen, stepped up to the stage.

"Elroy, Rarity." A girl, about nineteen, stepped up with confidence. She had this strange air to her, with her head half shaved, and not only jet black, but pink as well. I hoped I looked as good as her. Though I'm glad I don't have one of the district one names, 'Chrome, and Rarity,'

"District two,"

"Piye, Rayne." There was a pause, but not quite as silent as the others. There were a few gasps, and from that I deduced people were going to miss her. I hope I heard a gasp or two.

"Pinke, Bo." This one was completely silent. No sound of anything. I wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"District three,"

They were now going to announce the tributes for the girls. My heart raced, even though I knew Gray would volunteer for me in the unlikely event that I got picked.

"Shie, Mariah,"

I waited for about five seconds. Nothing. Maybe a little bit of laughter here and there, and a little "Whoo" but no, "I volunteer to take her place! Spare her! Take me instead!"

I slowly and shamefully walked up to the stage. To hell with confidence. I'm going to fucking die.

The woman just continued with no hesitation, which I found insulting. I didn't say anything, though, I just looked straight ahead into the horizon.

"Gilde, Gray,"

Serves you right, you son of a bitch.

I caught a glimpse of him being peeled away from a young girl, a girl that fit the standards of district three.

He then realized what deep shit he was in.

He was in a fight to the death with the girl who you broke your biggest promise to, who you cheated on, whose heart he broke.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly. My mind wandered and I thought deeply, but I didn't know what I was thinking about. Before I knew it, I was stuffing my things into a bag. The bag smelled like dust and mildew, but then again, so did my clothes. I flung the bag over my shoulder and made my way down the steps, onto the first floor, and out the door. Suddenly, I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head around and saw that it was Luminescence.  
>"What?" I asked somewhat impatiently. She let down her hair, and told me to turn around again. I complied. She tied my hair into a tight french braid, tied with her scrunchie.<br>"Thanks," I smiled slightly. This wasn't much, but it was from Luminescence. Immediately I felt a little better.  
>"You should look your best for all the sponsors," She told me. "I'm sure you'll get a lot. You look gorgeous." She made me feel like I was going to cry. I masked it by wrapping my arms around her, in a quick but tight embrace.<br>"Thanks." I whispered to her.  
>"Now go," She said, "I'm sure you'd like to get out of here." Now she was just making me feel bad. Nevertheless, I turned around and walked out the door without a word. After the house was just out of sight, I looked back. "Good-bye," I mumbled, quiet enough so nobody could hear.<p> 


End file.
